SolaceES: Spider-Man Origins
SolaceES: Spider-man Origins The scene takes place in 2104. Magneto begins walking down a hallway until he reaches a small room. He sees a hooded man sitting on a throne. The man removes the hood to reveal Doom, then Doom looks at Magneto for a few moments. Then Doom asks why is Magneto here. Magneto responds that Doom knows why he is here. The story begins in 2017, and Peter Parker is sleeping in biology class. He wakes up when the bell rings for Lunch, and begins to leave when the teacher tells him to stay. Peter sits back down in his chair and waits to be lectured about how he fails to pay attention. The teacher sits at his desk, and pulls out his lunch. The teacher asks him what his name was. Peter tells him his name, then asks for the teachers name. The teacher says his name is Norman Osborne, and that he is concerned for Peter. He says that Peter is failing all of his classes, drinking liqueur in school, and being a bad role model for younger grades. Peter responds that he personally doesn't care, and that he would love to enjoy lunch before its lunch is over. Norman tells Peter that he should come to his house and meet his son, Harry. He said that Harry did the same thing Peter is doing when he was that age, and that Peter can leave now to go to lunch. Peter was walking home from school when he heard what sounded like a airplane. He looks up to see what the noise was, and saw a man flying around in a iron suit. He saw the man fly somewhere before rushing home to go tell his parents. He begin running home, and he made it to the front step before he heard gunshots inside. He walked in and the burglar saw him. The burglar jumped out the window and ran as fast as he could. Peter walked further into his kitchen and his mother and father's bodies laying there, motionless. It wasn't until later that Peter was brought into question by the Police Station. He was questioned about what he heard and saw when he reached his home. Peter told them about the burglar and how he must've shot his parents. The Police Officers tell Peter that a Detective is going to come and ask him a few questions, if he wouldn't mind. Peter allows it, and sees the Police Officers walk out of the room. Peter waits a few moments for the Detective comes in. The Detective sits done, introducing himself to be Frank Castle. Peter tells him his name, and Frank begins asking questions. Frank asks Peter questions about his family, how school is going, what the day events were, and finally, the killing. After these questions are answered, Frank goes the through the answers written for a few seconds. Frank grew a cold face, and look at Peter. Peter is weirded out by this, and asks Frank what he is doing. Frank responds telling him that Peter is going to jail for a long time. Peter tells him why. Frank explains that all this bad behavior and his parents neglecting him caused Peter to kill both of his parents, and jump out the window to make it look like there was a burglar. Peter is shocked and speechless, and is arrested. Peter's trial goes the way Frank wanted it to go, and Peter is sentenced to life in prison with parole set at $1 Million US Currency. Peter spends the next few months adjusting to his new life behind bars. Eventually, Peter gets transferred to a new prison, and starts getting into multiple fights. Peter grows more muscle, and eventually meets a Johnny Blaze. Johnny was locked up for driving drunk on the highway at over 150 mph. Johnny and Peter become friends, and soon plan an escape plan to get out of the prison. Johnny tells Peter that they will work on it slowly and cover their tracks quickly. They end up digging a hole after sneaking a few shovels into a locked off garden area at night. They dig a hole until they end up outside the prison, and begin running through the desert. Johnny and Peter soon realize that they are in the middle of New Mexico right after they wander into an abandoned Nuclear Test area. Having been days without food and water, the begin to eat the sand from the ground. Johnny tells Peter that he is hungry, and that Peter will make a great meal. Johnny then tackles Peter and starts punching him. Peter switches him over so Peter is on top, and Peter begins punching Johnny in the face quickly. While fighting, a spider crawls his way to Peter. The spider, having been affected by radiation, has grew longer fangs that can be seen, along with the spider mutating into the color red and blue. Johnny sees this spider, grabs it, and uses the fangs to stab Peter in his wrist. Peter climbs off of Johnny, and Johnny beats Peter up. Johnny decides not to eat Peter, but instead will leave Peter behind to die in the desert. Peter wakes up almost a day later, and sees the spider crawling on his face. Peter grabs the spider, and the spider bites him in the face, causing Peter to begin hallucinating. Peter sees the burglar, his parents, Frank Castle, Norman Osborne, and Johnny laugh at him. Peter loses his sanity and begins trying to attack the hallucinations. Eventually Peter passes out. Peter wakes up an hour and realizes he is walking into Socorro, New Mexico. Peter begins walking around, and is being stared at by local people, as Peter's wrists is dropping blood and his head has fang marks. He continues walking until he gets by the airport. He asks how much it is to ride the Red Eye Flight to New York City. The flight attendant tells him it will cost $100. Peter looks disappointed and depressed, and sits down on a nearby bench so he could figure things out. Soon, gunshots can be heard, and Peter goes to see whats going on. Peter sees a man shooting a lot of people, and eventually gets closer to Peter. Peter chooses to run, and sees the man is coming after one of the planes that is taking off. Peter begins running towards the flight, and runs on it as the shots from the man get closer. Peter makes it on just as they are about to lift off, and they lift off once Peter sits down. Peter sees the plane lift into the sky, and sees that this flight is going to New York City. While flying, Peter goes into the bathroom. He sits on the toilet, and he grabs some toilet paper. He notices his hand isn't letting him let go of the toilet paper, and soon his hand gets bent, allowing him to shoot what looks like a spider web. Confused by this, he makes a few more mistakes and the bathroom is filled with multiple layers of spider webs. For the next two hours, Peter cuts all of the web down, and flushes it into the toilet. He finally gets out just as they touch down into New York. Upon entering, Peter sees that he is a wanted fugitive. He buys some clothes so that he could hide his face more, and begins to mess around with his wrist shooting webs. Peter gets a false id, in which he rents an apartment. Eventually, He wakes up to someone knocking on his door. He opens it, revealing the man in the iron suit. The man asks Peter why he came back to New York. Peter responds that coming back home was his only option, and that he is innocent. The man tells him that he believes him, and to call him Iron Man. Peter asks Iron Man why he is here, in which Iron Man responds that an enemy has awoken and that he knows about Peter's special ability. Peter denies any special ability, and asks what enemy has awoken. Iron Man tells him that him finding out didn't matter, and that the ability would be a great help in defeating this enemy. Peter eventually comes through about his powers, and asks who the enemy is. Iron man shows him a picture of the enemy, revealing it to be Magneto. OWNERSHIP ownership belongs to SolaceES, don't be a jerk and edit the story.